


Erin vs. Knife

by glitterprison



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Pumpkins, Shindsay, one chicago - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprison/pseuds/glitterprison
Summary: golddustwoman86 prompted: Okay... here's your prompt. I want to see a pairing that never happened, something unexpected. Of course I wanna see ladies loving ladies. Cross fandoms, or make up your own. Make magic!





	Erin vs. Knife

“Ah, shit! Les!” Erin Lindsay was capable of doing several things an average human being could not. She could accurately aim and shoot a gun, fight off men who were nearly twice her size, work with the rest of her intelligence team to solve some of the toughest cases in Chicago, but what she could not do for the life of her, was carve a pumpkin. That much was evident by the bright red blood trickling down the side of her hand.

“What happened?” Leslie called out as she rounded the corner with two bottles of hard apple cider in hand. She spotted the blood almost immediately, sighing, “Oh, babe. I’ll fix it.” It was a good thing Erin carried a gun on the daily opposed to a knife, and that her wife, Leslie Shay, was a paramedic.

The blond set the ciders down in favor of gently taking the other woman’s arm, leading her into the kitchen. She turned on the faucet and tested the temperature of the water before easing Erin’s hand under it. Erin gritted her teeth together as the water washed over her cut, which stung, blood temporarily discoloring their stainless steel sink. “I’m an idiot,” Erin said softly. “I’m sorry.”

Leslie’s brows furrowed at this. “You’re an idiot for accidentally cutting your hand while carving our pumpkin?”

It sounded a little dumb to Erin when her wife put it like that, but that didn’t change how the incident made her feel. Carving a pumpkin was something the two did together every year. It was one of their annual traditions, one Leslie in particular loved. Erin hated the idea that she’d just ruined it on account of her lack of pumpkin carving skills which would likely require a trip to the emergency room.

“You’re human,” Leslie corrected. “You can’t be perfect all the time.” She pressed a kiss to Erin’s temple, a small grin coming to her face as she did so.

Normally, someone mentioning idea that she was perfect was one that made Erin want to roll her eyes. The brunette knew she wasn’t flawless, in fact she was far from it, but she’d been in a relationship with Leslie long enough now that she knew exactly what her wife meant when she uttered the phrase. According to the paramedic, there was a difference between being society’s definition of perfect and being her definition of perfect. Society’s definition was a level of perfection that was unattainable simply because such a level was set so high, reaching it was a concept that didn’t actually exist. On the other hand, her definition of perfect was attainable. Leslie’s definition of perfect was one that Erin thoroughly embodied, from the type of detective she was to the type of wife. And even at that level of perfect, accidents happened.

So, instead of rolling her eyes, Erin simply considered herself lucky, shook her head, and allowed a small smile of her own to break through. “Think it’ll need stitches?” She asked.

“Maybe not,” Leslie said, lifting Erin’s hand from the water to take a closer look at it. The blood was still flowing, but there was a chance applying pressure to the cut would put a stop to that. From what she could tell, it didn’t look too deep. Shutting the water off, she grabbed the nearest hand towel and pressed it to the wound. “Hold this there while I go and grab the first aid kit.”

First aid kit was a cute term for what was practically an entire jump bag that Leslie kept fully stocked on the bottom shelf of their linen closet. Literally all that was missing from it was a spare tank of oxygen. She schlepped the whole bag over her shoulder and returned to the kitchen, digging around for a few moments until locating what she needed. Erin watched as Leslie worked her magic, removing the towel and replacing it with a rolled up 4x4 of gauze, then another 4x4 spread flat over the first one. She finished the bandage off with a few pieces of tape to secure it in place, hoping that would be enough to stop the bleeding. “How’s that feel?” She asked.

“Better,” Erin said, wiggling her fingers. “Thank you.”

Leslie tossed the gauze wrappers before moving to grab and hand Erin the cider from the dining room table she’d initially intended on giving her. “Now, how about you drink, and I finish carving?”

Erin lifted the bottle to her lips and took a swig. It wasn’t beer, which she preferred, but it was ‘festive’ and sharing a six pack around this time of year made Leslie happy, and Erin was such a sucker for giving into doing almost whatever made her wife feel that way. “Oooor,” she started to say, slinking an arm around the other woman’s waist. “We could take a break from activities involving sharp objects and get drunk on the couch while watching Hocus Pocus?”

The blond’s eyes practically doubled in size with excitement, ultimately giving Erin her answer. Leslie’s inability to mask her true emotions, whether they were positive or negative, was one of the reasons Erin loved her so. More often than not, she had an impenetrable light about her, and it was contagious. After another kiss, this one to Erin’s lips and lingering for a bit longer, Leslie agreed, “You start the movie, I’ll get the popcorn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have your own minific prompt requests? Send them to me at loud-and-fearless.tumblr.com! And be sure to check the page - I write for more characters than just Erin and Shay! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
